


Hilda's Haven

by newficlander



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Camping, Family, Idk how to tag things, Recovery, Therapy, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newficlander/pseuds/newficlander
Summary: Two Months after the traumatic events of Season 2, the Spellman family (which now includes the weird sisters, and Lilith) is crumbling. Hilda, with the help of Ambrose, decides that it is time to intervene. They need to get away and work on the trauma they have experienced. She comes up with Hilda’s Haven, a week long island getaway. Will the experience help them heal and bring them closer, or will they leave even more broken than when they arrived?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Hilda and Ambrose stood on the beach of their small tropical island waiting for their guests to arrive. Neither said anything, they were each too anxious to speak, it was day one of their project, everything was ready, and their guests would be arriving at any minute. As if reading her thoughts, Hilda saw three boats in the distance. One vessel carried Lilith and Zelda, the next was carrying the three weird sisters, and the final one hosting a platinum blonde teenager and her jet black feline. Each approaching witch wore the same stoic expression, reminding herself how similar her favourite six witches were.

The pair moved towards the shore to greet their family and help with the luggage, before directing the guests to a wooded path. The path from the beach lead to an open area surrounded by forest. There were four petite wooden cabins, two located on each side of the open area. In the middle of the cabins was a fire pit with log benches, as well as supplies set up for group activities. On each end of the open area stood a gazebo. One was set up to be a kitchen/dining area, the other was structured like a classroom. There were chairs placed in a semi circle, and at the front was a blackboard and another board filled with assistive posters. Zelda’s eyes landed on a turquoise poster with list of “feeling words” and she wondered what fresh hell she had gotten herself into this time.

Hilda directed the guests to place their luggage aside and sit where their assigned binder was. Each chair had binder with their corresponding name on it containing a schedule for the week, assistive information sheets akin to those on the poster board, worksheets, and a journal. Once everyone had sat down, Hilda broke the silence.

“Welcome my sweet, sweet family to Hilda’s Haven,” no-one responded verbally, some rolled their eyes but it had no impact on Hilda’s cheery demeanour as she continued.“As most of you know for the past two months each family left in our coven has been attending the weekly trauma support group I set up, some have even started individual family sessions. The process has been meaningful and so far, successful. Unfortunately none of my family, besides Ambrose, has been able to attend. You may not realize, but processing trauma properly is really important. Even Sabrina’s friends Theo, Roz, and Harvey are attending human therapy to work through what has happened, and they have welcomed my regular check-ins. Unfortunately, as witches and warlocks we do not have the luxury of finding a therapist we can talk to. This is why it is so important for us to be able to trust and support each other. This is an opportunity for us to do that, and you have each agreed to be here,”

Zelda huffed, and Hilda called her out on it,“Zelds do you have something to add?” The older witch was not used to relinquishing control, but she knew Hilda was right and she did agree to be here so she shook her head slightly allowing Hilda to continue.

“I will remind you that though you are here you all still have your own free will, you CAN leave if you should desire. However before making that decision, you must consider how your actions will affect first yourself, and second how your actions will impact everyone else here. This is a safe space for everyone to work on recovering. I have seen all of you these past couple months, I know you are struggling. Ambrose and I created this haven together, he has agreed to step up and take on more responsibility in our family. We developed this island to suit our needs for this week. We have arranged all of your schedules so that you can make this work and focus solely on this process. You all need to be here. I will not lie it will be a difficult week, but the eight of us are a family. Perhaps a dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless. What happened to us was not our fault, it was out of our control. But, what is in our control is how we process it, and we need each other to get through this and hopefully come out even stronger than we were before.”

Then she looked at the four teenagers, “as for you four, my little lambs, each of you is so precious to us. We love you from the depths of our souls. I know that you are all feeling scared and isolated. I know that you are each unsure about trusting others again. We (she gestured to Lilith, Zelda, Ambrose and herself) will ALWAYS be here for you, it won’t happen over night but over time I hope that we can show you how much we care for each of you.”

“Now for the rules, I only have two. There will be no magic, the island actually blocks the production of your powers (except for Lilith’s but she left that part out for now, she had already had a conversation with the queen about this and she has agreed to refrain from using her powers). I will also be alerted if you do try to use magic. Second, you each must try to participate. If you are overwhelmed and need a break that is ok. Take a walk, do what you need to do to decompress. Just do not shut down, if this is to be effective you have to participate.” 

She looked around the room, there were six sets of pained eyes staring straight ahead avoiding contact. When her own eyes landed on Ambrose, he gave her a small smile of encouragement to continue.

“Now, does anyone else have a rule they would like to have added? Remember, we are all accountable to one another, and if there is something that would help you in this process it is important.” No-one moved, no-one said anything at all. 

Hilda sighed, “Alright my darlings, if you do not feel comfortable saying it aloud let me know before our meeting later this afternoon and I will add it to the list. Finally, the schedule of our week. In your binder you will find a detailed breakdown, but overall everyday we will have at least one structured talking circle, starting tomorrow you will each of the girls will be paired with a different mentor and will alternate each day, we will have group activities, and a journal entry to complete at the end of the day. Does anyone have any questions?”

Agatha rolled her eyes and sarcastically remarked “I didn’t sign up for a f****ing summer camp.” To which Hilda merely smiled and sweetly said “My darling, that is not a question and you did not technically _sign up_ for anything. I assure you this is not a summer camp, as much as I would love to have a fun and games filled week with my family, everything we will be doing is important. I know it may seem daunting now, but I think this place will grow on each and every one of you.”

Dorcas piped in to ask an actual question, “so where do we sleep?”

“Ah, an important question my sweet Dorcas. Starting tomorrow each night you four girls will be sharing a cabin with either Myself, Ambrose, Lilith, or Zelda depending on who is your mentor that day. Tonight, however, there are no set pairs so you may stay in either of the cabins.”

“So you expect us to shack up alone with one of you pedos, and switch each night like some demented slut roulette?” Prudence interjected.

Before Zelda could scold the young, feisty witch, Hilda stopped her, “Miss Prudence, while I admire your passionate remark I can assure you that neither of us mean you any harm. You will find that in each cabin you have your own room and the door in your room does lock should you desire the extra protection. Further, if for any reason you are not comfortable with your sleeping assignment I would be more than happy to find you an alternate arrangement that you are comfortable with. The intention behind the one-on-one time with us is intended to build a trusting relationship, to allow us to get to know you better as an individual, and to provide you with an opportunity to have the full uninterrupted attention of your guardian figure.”

“Ambrose is NOT my guardian” Sabrina was fuming, she was not about to let her cousin have any control over her. 

Hilda explained the reasoning for including Ambrose as a mentor, hoping that the girls would understand.“No Sabrina, he is not any of your guardian nor will he pretend to be. Ambrose however, is your decades older than each of you and we are a team. He has knowledge and experience to offer each of you, and as I said earlier he has decided to take on more responsibility in our family. I understand that he will not have the same relationship with each of you as we will, however I have been working intently on this, and he has resources and skills to help. Do you have anything to add Ambrose?” 

“Everything that auntie Hilda said is true. In the past I have been immature and I know that I have hurt all of you, but I am learning and changing. I should have taken my role in your lives seriously. I want to rebuild our relationships, I want to help,” Ambrose’s plight was genuine, but Sabrina merely scoffed at his remarks. 

Hilda was unconcerned by the reaction, she knew that it would take time for them to come around to everything she was doing. “Any more comments, questions, or concerns?” Her statement was met with silence, she waited to ensure that there were no straggling remarks. It did not go unnoticed to her that Zelds and Lilith had been very quiet, she had invited the pair to come early so she could go over a few things but they had refused. It was not abnormal though, Ambrose and Hilda had always been more comfortable with their feelings. It was going to take the others time to open up.

“Alright you lot, if there is nothing more you may go settle in. Brunch will be served in the kitchen in 30 minutes. If you need assistance finding your way Ambrose will remain under he Gazebo to assist you,” with that Hilda disappeared towards the kitchen leaving the witches to become more familiar with their new home. _Let the fun begin,_ she thought. 


	2. Brunch

Prudence was the first to arrive for brunch, 11:05 on the dot. According to the schedule in her binder it was to start at 11:00, thus she planned her arrival five minutes later to avoid the awkward encounters that would come with being early. Apparently everyone else was also avoiding this as well, she was just about to sneak out and come back after the others had arrived when she heard her name called from the direction of the kitchen. She cursed the Spellman family for their idiotic and persistent nature, and mentally berated herself for agreeing to this freaking “family” week. 

“Prudence, My love, could you be a dear and set the table. I'm just trying to get these pastries out of the... Oh fiddlesticks, I’m just running a little behind. Silly me, I forgot how much longer it would take with out adding just a..a pinch of magic!” Hilda was frazzled and rambling as she flew around the kitchen covered in flour and butter. Prudence tuned the woman out, certain she was no longer actually talking to her anyway. She took the utensils that Hilda had laid out and went to set the table, hoping no-one had arrived in her absence. 

“It will be fine though, now the secret ingredient is just a whole lot of love, innit?” Hilda went to wink at her guest, but realized that sometime during her speech the young witch had left. A smile crept in however when she noticed that Prudence had indeed helped to set the table. _It was a step,_ she thought, _I just need to patient_. 

“Hilda Spellman, it is 11:36. You are already behind schedule, now we are all here waiting on you and we are famished. This is unacceptable,” Zelda bellowed to her sister from the dining room. 

“Oh Hush Zelds, don’t get your knickers in a knot,” She remarked as she entered the room with several trays in hand, she placed them on the table and took her seat next to the older Spellman, “et voilà, brunch is served!”

Hilda had prepared an amazing spread for everyone. Pastries, fruit, eggs, toast, potato wedges, waffles, smoothies, fresh squeezed juices, and bacon. Prudence, Dorcas, Agatha, Lilith, and Ambrose dug straight in, but it did not go unnoticed to Hilda that Zelda, and Sabrina hesitated before placing minuscule amounts on their plate which would only be pushed around for the variation of the meal. It was a coping mechanism that both women defaulted to when they were struggling. After Edwards passing Zelda had almost died from malnutrition, they had eventually found help through the work of an empath who could alter her emotional state. Hilda refused to consider that option for any of her family members right now though. The side effects are not worth it, emotions need to be processed and healthy coping mechanisms need to be learned. Zelda and Sabrina were struggling and as much as she wanted to take away their pain immediately, she knew that this was what they needed. 

“Before we start any activities, I think it would be best for each of us to express how we would like to be addressed so that everyone feels comfortable! I am Hilda but I will respond to a variation of titles as you all know. Let’s see, there’s Hilds, Auntie, Auntie Hilda, Aunt Hilda, Hil, I don’t like Da but if that is how you would prefer to address me I think I would answer to…”

“Oh for Satan’s sake Hilda get a grip! We are all well enough aquatinted with each other, we helped two of them come into this world, I know how to address them!” Zelda had been biting her tongue all morning, but enough was enough. She agreed to come to this unnecessary carnival of a week her sister had planned because frankly, it was that or murdering her sister again. She could not go through the Hell Lilith had put her through when she found out about the habit, so here she was. But this was simply ridiculous. 

“Actually Zelda, I think that sharing how we would like to be addressed would be quite appropriate,” the husked voice from none other than Lilith herself cut the eldest Spellman off before she could continue her tirade, “while I appreciate that you have a spirit that is as fiery as your hair my dear, I for one would like to share that you may address me as Lilith. I am undecided if I would answer to variations of my name, but I think this should be sufficient to stop the stumbling combinations of Mary/Mrs wardwell/Queen/Dark Lady/Your Highness/a blank stare. Thank you Hilda.”

Zelda gawked at her partner slightly irritated that she had so quickly backed her painfully cheery sister, also slightly irritated that her partner had made a valid point. She would really like the the weird sisters in particular to stop addressing her so formally, this was their new home and she wanted them to feel comfortable enough to lose the formality. Hilda had tried to give her a platform to say it. She was going to have to swallow her pride on this one, she cleared her throat, “um, yes well then, I am Zelda Spellman, You may address me as Zelda. I have no doubt that if I tell you not to address me in a variation of that name it would merely be in vain.” 

The gleaming smile she received from her younger sister was almost enough to start chipping away at Zelda’s icy exterior. As they continued around the room, her charges each said their given names as was expected, but Zelda made a note to not address Agatha and Dorcas as the weird sisters and another one to begrudgingly thank her sister for giving the girls a chance to share that. 

The rest of the brunch went off relatively well, until Hilda announced that their first activity for the afternoon would be a scavenger hunt. Zelda knew she should have demanded the ability to oversee all of Hilda’s plans in advance. The schedule in her binder had merely read “surprise activity,” but Zelda never imagined being this surprised by the activity. 

Hilda would not be participating in the scavenger hunt as she had set up the event and knew all of the clues, so to keep the teams even Agatha had jumped at the chance to volunteer to not participate in the activity before anyone else had a chance to. Little did she know, this meant assisting Hilda all afternoon alone. The rest drew names from a hat to determine the who was going to be on each team, Team One- Prudence, Sabrina, Lilith, Team Two- Dorcas, Zelda, Ambrose. Each item on the list had a point value, after 2 hours the group with the most points would be the winner. The prize was desirable, the team to win would be exempt from tomorrow’s sunrise nature walk. But the first item on the list proved to be daunting, for one point they had to come up with a “fierce” team name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, I'll try to lengthen the chapters next time. I hope it was ok. Anyone have a Scavenger Hunt team name idea?


End file.
